Truth Seeker
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: A Fairy Tail member returns from a mission that takes three years. Lucy befriends this her and apparently, she knows more than what Lucy bargained for. Secrets will be revealed and - Hey! Why is Blue Pegasus here? NaLu GrayZa GajeeLevy MiraFried so far.
1. Meetings and Greetings

**Author's Note: This is my first Fairy Tail fiction. So I'm not so familiar with the characters and I know that they are a guild where they go one missions and stuff. Any questions? Who's my favorite OTP? Well, definitely GrayZa. Couldn't get enough of them I might as well add. And also NaLu. So much potential in the two especially in LnL. Not so sure of which chapter though. But it was close to LnL I think. So, forgive me if the characters may seem a little OOC. I'll try to maintain their personalities to fit the story line. Ok now. I believe that you guys didn't click the link just ot hear me rambling on and on about something. So, would you guys like to get down to business?**

**~X~X~X~X~**

Fairy Tail.

One thing about the guild that would never change would be the sense of camaraderie among them and the fact that they are used to destroying things around. Just from outside the guild, Makarov was standing listening to the mix of loud chatter and cheers along with anguished noises from fights. As well, he could've sworn he heard tables break and Lucy Heartfilia scream her gut out from what may have been happening inside. Makarov sighed and started to walk towards the guild.

But he topped in his tracks.

He turned around to see someone he hadn't seen for three years. A smile appeared on his face. She had grown a bit and he was glad that he didn't lose another mage to a mission.

"Aren't you going to come in?" he asked the girl as he proceeded to go inside the guild.

"Master! Wow. The guild has changed since I last saw it." She smiled as she followed her master into the guild.

* * *

Tables were flying everywhere and flames and ice were being exchanged towards each other. Natsu and Gray were at it again exchanging hard blows on one another hoping that the other would finally fall down in defeat. Of course, since Erza was out on an errand or so, they took up this chance to have a little brawl.

"Ice Make : LANCE!" Gray yelled as he put both his hands together and from there ice lances made it's way towards Natsu, who of course dodged them and melted them down with his Fire Dragon abilities. That is until Gray had a counter attack with him firing an ice arrow towards Natsu but this time; Gray himself missed from the amount of smoke that Natsu created with his fire.

The guild doors swung open and Natsu and Gray; thinking it might have been Erza, stoped fighting and started to act like the buddies they are, or are supposed to be.

"Hey Erza! How was your errand?" Natsu happily said as his arms were around Gray's shoulder. But they were once off each other when they realized that it was Makarov who had walked in and not the Titania.

"Ah! Master! How was the meeting?" Mirajane chirped happily as the master walked in. Her bright face though didn't last long when they felt a presence enter the guild. Mirajane looked at the entrance and behind Makarov was a member that they had not seen for a long time.

"Welcome back, Katerina." Mirajane greeted the Fairy Tail member.

Lucy looked at the girl. She was no more older than she was. She was golden blonde hair that seemed a little messy that cascaded to her middle back. She had silver eyes that shone along with the light. She wore a jacket keeping the hood up with what seemed to be designed with a smiley face and cargo pants.

"Ne~ Mirajane-nee-san! It's glad to be home!" Katerina spoke as she sat down at the bar where Mirajane spent most of her time working. Mirajane seemed pleased to see a face after a long time.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked Natsu who was still arguing with Gray about who won the fight. The two turned their attention to the topic that Lucy brought up. From the opposite side of the guild they watched as the girl was happily chattering with Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Well basically, she's Katerina." Gray spoke as he drank a glass of water with ice cubes of course made by himself.

"Katerina? Is that all you know?" Lucy asked a little disheartened with the answer that Gray gave her.

Gray nodded.

"Well, Erza might know a thing or two about her but she isn't here right now." Gray replied to Lucy. Lucy looked over her shoulder and looked at the girl. It had been over a year now since she joined Fairy Tail and she had never seen this girl even once before. And what was more terrifying was that she resembled someone that she couldn't even pinpoint.

"Ne! Lucy-chan really is interested in Katerina-san!" Happy said as the little blue cat observed Lucy's very interest in her.

The guild doors swung open to reveal Erza coming back from whatever errand she was running.

"Hey look. Erza's back." Natsu said to Lucy as well as pointing to Erza. Erza walked over to Mirajane first who was still listening along with Lisanna to whatever Katerina had to say.

"ERZA-DONO!" Katerina practically jumped up from her seat realizing that the great Titania had entered the guild and was practically near her. Erza looked and saw Katerina looking up at her.

"You're back Katerina." Erza managed to say. Katerina's eyes were sparkling with fascination. It didn't take long for Erza to realize that she was also becoming a fan as well.

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane chirped in happily as Erza walked pass by them and headed for the table where Lucy and the rest were. Erza arrived and sat down in the vacant spot next to Gray.

"Hey Erza. Where have you been?" Natsu asked at the absence of Erza earlier on during the day.

"Well, Master had asked me to run a simple errand for him. I did it without hesitation and it was an easy thing anyway." Erza replied as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Ah. Hey Erza do you know anything about that girl over there?" Lucy asked Erza. Of course she was pertaining to none other than Katerina. Erza looked puzzled a the question Lucy had popped but then remembered that Lucy had not been in the guild when Katerina left 3 years ago.

"That's Katerina. She's an S-class mage here in Fairy Tail. Aside from that, she's called the 'Truth Seeker'. Sorry, but that's all I know about her. She's just Katerina. No one knows what her surname is." Erza replied. Of course, her answer didn't help Lucy much either. Lucy sighed to the reply. If Erza didn't know anything then she had nothing onto the mage.

"Ne~ You're Lucy-chan right?" was the next thing they heard from behind Lucy. Katerina was there standing with a wide smile across her face, of course she still had that hood on her head.

"H-hai!" Lucy uttered by the sudden surprise of Katerina. Why didn't she notice her approaching.

"Wow! I've heard so much about you! Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. I know it may be super late for this, demo, WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! I look forward to working alongside you." Katerina bowed down as a sign or respect to her fellow nakama. Lucy smiled knowing that even by a strong mage like her was welcoming her like the first time she came into Fairy Tail.

"Thanks. It's Katerina right?" Lucy asked, wanting to get to know her a little more better.

"Hai. Just call me Katerina, or Kat-Kat, or Rina!" she said the possible names she may call her. She sat down beside Lucy and put down the hood revealing her face more. She had ligh flawless skin and a pointy nose. Her silver eyes looked even more wonderful in the light.

"Ok. I'll just stick with Katerina. What's your last name?" Lucy asked. Katerina seemed flushed at the question.

"I-I'd rather not let you know my family name." Katerina stuttered a bit as she looked down, the golden locks draping over her face.

_'The hell! I can't let them know!'_ Katerina ran through her head as she ran her fingers through her locks.

"Excuse me everyone! The master has an announcement." They heard Mirajane's voice. Everyone turned his or her attention toward the master as he smiled towards the whole guild.

"I would just like to say that we will be having a guest or two from one of our neighboring guilds over. I would just like to remind you that don't treat them differently just because they are from another guild. Treat them as if they were members of Fairy Tail as well." Makarov spoke.

"So master, who's the affiliated guild this time?" Erza asked from curiosity.

"It's Blue Pegasus." Makarov replied.

**-end of Chapter One-**

**Note: It'd be great help to tell me what you guys think of this so far. I think I got a bit carried away with this first chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Also take note that this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so you got to forgive me for any mistakes I make.**


	2. Brother?

**Author's Note: Hey readers! This is the next chapter of 'Truth Seeker'. There really isn't romance in this chapter yet, but I can promise you that in the next chapter, there will be a little fluff between some characters already. Here, I'm just gonna add some drama between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. I mean, there is a reason why I put out them here. I'm sorry if my OC may be taking up a lot of character time in this chapter. But the whole flow will go along with what happens here. So, here it is! **

* * *

"Blue Pegasus?" Katerina muttered under her breath. Though she was hoping that no one would hear her, apparently Lucy had.

"Yep. We worked with them once. Though I hope that Ichiya won't be the one coming." Lucy shivered just thinking about how that parfum man would be going around Fairy Tail like a mad man smelling each one of them everyday until he was called back to Blue Pegasus.

"Can we know who will be coming over?" Gray asked.

"We will have to see who Master Bob will send over. But I requested someone in particular to come here." Makarov answered, a little grin across his face.

"Well, I better rest now. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow ok?" Katerina stood up as she headed out the guild.

Katerina walked through the streets of Magnolia. She was hoping to reach Fairy Hills fast in order for her to search for something in her room. Hopefully the cleaners have been keeping her room clean for the past 3 years she'd been gone. Also, she was hoping for another job soon that would take her at least 3 years to complete. Yep, she favored those kinds of jobs as it gave her opportunities to go around the continent. She wanted for one to come that would take her around the world.

Katerina sighed to that thought. How long would it take her again to get away from Fairy Tail? She hated going away from home. But, she also didn't like coming back home.

* * *

The day was new and bright as Fairy Tail was once again maintaining it's reputation as one of the barbaric-destroying guilds. The council had already accepted them like they are because of the high success rates from the jobs they are given and from the fact that they were able to defeat a number of Dark guilds including Oracion Seis.

Katerina walked into the guild, this time wearing shorts and another color of her jacket. She still kept the hood up. She passed by the Mirajane if there were any jobs of her type. There were none and Katerina wasn't disappointed. She had just come back yesterday. It would at least take a month to request for a job like that.

She just decided to take a seat in the guild to see if there was anything interesting that was bound to come up. I mean. This is Fairy Tail. Anything can happen.

"Katerina!" Lucy called out as she entered the guild. Of course, the first thing she spotted was none other than the hooded figure sitting by herself.

"Ah. Lucy-dono. Ohayou." Katerina greeted formally and moved over a bit so that Lucy would have enough space to sit down beside her.

"Hey Katerina, I saw that you had somewhat of an expression on your face when the master mentioned Blue Pegasus. Is everything alright?" Lucy asked. She was curious as to why Katerina seemed alarmed when Makarov said 'Blue Pegasus'. Katerina chuckled it off and looked at Lucy at the same time lowering her hood.

"Oh that…" Katerina said scratching the back of her head a little. "Let's just say that I have an issue with a certain member there. I used to be Blue Pegasus before. But I quit there and transferred here." Katerina told Lucy keeping a smile on her face.

"Ah. But don't you feel bad for leaving some of your nakama there?" Lucy asked. How long was this girl a mage? To have been transferred from Blue Pegasus, she must've had some experience to her name.

"I felt bad at first. But, I couldn't make them leave Blue Pegasus. I still love my nakama there. But I just feel bad for having a fight with them." Katerina spoke as if there was nothing bothering her. Although, to Lucy it was fairly obvious that there was a feeling of guilt about leaving Blue Pegasus.

"Well enough about me Lucy-dono! Where's Natsu-dono? You know, I've noticed that you guys are always hanging out with one another! Are you guys going out?" Katerina asked, a little desperate to change the topic. Afterall, it was the first thing she has noticed when she entered the guild. Lucy turned red from the question. This was the first time someone had actually asked if she and Natsu were going out.

"A-Ah! No we're not. W-We-We're just friend that's all." Lucy stuttered at the question, hoping that Katerina would believe her. She heard Katerina suppress a chuckle beside her. Lucy looked at Katerina to have her see Katerina's right eye had changed. It was sort of weird since it had three colors. The outer most color was blue, then going inside it turned green, then finally turning red.

"Ne. You are telling the truth but that's not what you want, hai, Lucy-dono?" Katerina asked. Lucy was totally creeped out by her eyes. She watched as the colors were starting to fade and return to the silver they were.

"Y-Your eyes! They had a strange combination of colors in them!" Lucy reacted so loud that the whole guild turned their attention to Lucy who seemed embarrassed that she attracted the whole guild attention on herself.

"Katerina, Lucy doesn't know about your abilities. It would be best if you told her first before freaking her out like that." Mirajane told Katerina who just scratched her head nodding.

"Ah, hai! Gommen Lucy-dono. I didn't know. And sorry if I freaked you out." Katerina apologized.

"Ah. That's fine. I was just surprised is all." Lucy said in relief as Katerina returned to normal. Her eyes were back to its original silver color. "Katerina, what exactly is your magic?"

"Well… uhm… How should I explain this?" Katerina said as she was thinking of the simplest way to explain it. "My eyes, they change right?" Katerina spoke pointing to her eyes. Lucy nodded, listening attentively.

"I can see the truth with these eyes. My ability enables me to see the truth within whatever people say or do. And sometimes, how they even feel. I can see the 'truth' in an individual." Katerina said in the simplest way she can. Lucy seemed puzzled at first.

_'No wonder they call her the truth seeker…'_ Lucy thought, amazed by what the mage said. Then if her eyes changed a while ago, then she must've seen some truth about Lucy.

"I won't tell just anybody you're in **love** with Dragneel." The silver-eyed mage spoke which made the stellar spirit mage jump in her seat. Katerina had put an emphasis on 'love' when she said it. Lucy face was red as a tomato. Katerina just smiled at the blushing Lucy.

Lucy then felt an arm wrap around her. Of course, she was surprised and punched the person who did it in an instant.

"Ouch! Lucy! You didn't have to punch me like that!" Lucy heard Natsu's voice in pain after the hard punch she must've given him. Lucy immediately looked at the red area that Natsu now had on his face. It was definitely given by her.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said caressing his red cheek. Natsu of course was still a little bit annoyed by it.

"Lucy-dono sure like Natsu-san!" Katerina commented at the cute scene that stood in front of her. She and Happy giggled a little with Happy replying with his trademark 'Aye'.

As they were horsing around in the guild, the doors opened. Everyone looked at the people who entered. Looked like their guests had arrived. Three figures stood there tall and smiling. Of course the girls in the guild were already screaming.

The Trimens had entered.

Hibiki Laytis, Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki stood there using all their charms for their entrance. Lucy looked at them wondering where Ichiya was. But it seemed like he was nowhere to be found. That made Lucy relieved a bit.

"Looks like Master Bob did accept my request." Makarov spoke as he saw the Blue Pegasus members walk towards him.

"Greetings Master Makarov. We are the Trimens, sent here by Master Bob as the representatives of Blue Pegasus." Hibiki spoke, the effect of his charms seemed to be flying all over the place as the female members of the guild were all screaming. Makarov nodded.

"W-Wait. Master requested The Trimens to come here?" Lucy asked a bit shocked.

Hibiki and the rest looked towards Lucy's direction. Though, Hibiki's eyes got bigger as he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"K-Katerina…" Hibiki stuttered her name. Katerina looked at him with the same expression. Both of them were shocked. Lucy looked at the both of them wondering what was going on. It was then Lucy realized how much the two looked alike. How could Lucy miss the fact that Katerina looked exactly like Hibiki with longer hair, silver eyes just in a woman's body?

"W-Wait… Is Katerina Hibiki's sister?" Lucy asked. Though when she asked that question, Hibiki's eyes narrowed towards Katerina and the latter did the same thing.

"Katerina." Hibiki spoke again. "I haven't seen you for 3 years."

"Hibiki-nii-san." Katerina spoke with the politeness, the suffix she put with Hibiki's name confirmed one thing. She was Hibiki's younger sister. The whole guild was silenced awaiting for the next move these two would make. Is this the nakama Katerina was speaking about that she still loved back in Blue Pegasus? Her own brother?

-end-

* * *

**End notes:** Katerina's eyes. I really couldn't find a description to fit it. If you guys know the artwork of Vocaloid's Matryoshka, then I sort of based her eyes from the style. I just love the art style of Matryoshka! Don't you guys agree? Oh yeah! I would just like to thank my reviewers there, **animelover199514** and **Angelic Demonz**. Angelic Demonz, I tried to follow your tips. THANK YOU SO MUCH! They really helped me. I hope I just don't have as much mistakes in this one as I did in the previous chapter. Sorry if I make mistakes as well here. I did see the mistakes and I'll edit it once the whole story's done.

Romance will officially start in the next chapters! 8D

Aside from that, each chapter will have a certain pairing and the corresponding characters will change due to the chapters. I suggest you add this to your watch.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED VERY MUCH THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
